csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zakładnik
150px|Zakładnik|rightZakładnik jest sztucznie inteligentnym NPC występującym w Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Występuje jedynie na mapach typu "Uprowadzenie". Celem antyterrorystów jest ocalenie zakładnika, a znów celem terrorystów jest bronienie zakładnika, by antyterroryści nie mogli do niego dojść i go uratować. Podnoszenie zakładnika trwa 4 sekundy (z zestawem ratunkowym trwa to 1 sekundę). Wartości *Za podniesienie zakładnika: $300 ($150 w trybie Uproszczony). *Drużynowa nagroda za podniesienie zakładnika: $600 ($500 w trybie Uproszczony). *Za całkowite uratowanie zakładnika: $1000. *Drużynowa nagroda za całkowite uratowanie zakładnika: $600 ($0 w trybie Uproszczony). *Za zranienie zakładnika traci się $300. Lokalizacje zakładników Mapy z zakładnikami *Agency: Spawn terrorystów, Sala konferencyjna, Magazyn, Wejście frontowe, Tylny pokój *Assault: Magazyn, Gabinet *Insertion: Hangar na łodzie, Żółty dom, Pierwsze piętro willi, Drugie piętro willi, Stodoła *Italy: Piętro, Parter, Okno, Piwnica z winem *Office: Kuchnia, Sala konferencyjna, Spawn terrorystów, Magazyn *Militia: Kuchnia, Szopa, Garaż, Piętro, Parter, Łazienka Mapy operacji *Agency: Spawn terrorystów, Sala konferencyjna, Magazyn, Wejście frontowe, Tylny pokój *Backalley: Mieszkanie, Alejka, Skrzynie, Automaty sprzedające *Cruise: Góra korytarza terrorystów, Winda *Downtown: Sejf, Małe biuro, Piętro, Tylny pokój, Boczny pokój, Spawn terrorystów *Insertion: Hangar na łodzie, Żółty dom, Pierwsze piętro willi, Drugie piętro willi, Stodoła *Motel: Tylna alejka, Łazienka, Tylny pokój, Sypialnia, Magazyn, (dwóch umarłych odpowiednio w łazience i na dworze) *Museum: Łuk, Balkon, Piętro, Punkt startu T, Boczne drzwi *Rush: Garaż, Sejf, Gniazdo snajpera, Magazyn *Siege: Tylna alejka, Boczny pokój, Magazyn, Tylny dziedziniec, Małe biuro *Thunder: Sterownia, Sala komputerowa *Workout: Spawn terrorystów, Wnętrze, Rura Podczas misji obronnych *Bank: Strefa detonacji *Cobblestone: Strefa detonacji B *Lake: Strefa detonacji A *Office: Sala konferencyjna *Phoenix Compound: Magazyn Osiągnięcia Uratuj 100 zakładników.Uratuj 500 zakładników.Uwolnij wszystkich zakładników w czasie jednej rundy.Uratuj wszystkich zakładników w ciągu 90 sekund.Zabij przeciwnika, który niesie zakładnika. Historia 2013 *'21 marca 2013': **Pozycje zakładników są losowo dobierane na początku meczu. Zakładnicy będą się pojawiać w tych samych miejscach podczas całego meczu. **Antyterroryści wygrywają rundę po uratowaniu jednego zakładnika. *'27 marca 2013': **Zakładnicy teraz poprawnie spadną na ziemię, gdy ich nosiciel zginie w powietrzu. **Gdy antyterroryści uratują zakładnika i podczas wygranej rundy będzie słychać "Hostage has been rescued" (po 30px|Polska polsku: "Zakładnik został uratowany") przed ogłoszeniem, że antyterroryści wygrali rundę. 2014 *'7 maja 2014' - Naprawiono złe pozycjonowanie ikony w niektórych przypadkach. Misje związane ze zakładnikiem 35px|Operacja Bloodhound Operacja Bloodhound 60px|Kampania Marksman Kampania Marksman *Zdobądź 10 podnoszeń zakładnika w meczach w trybie Uproszczony: Assault. 60px|Kampania Revolution Kampania Revolution *Obrońca - kooperacja: Grając jako terrorysta z kolegą zapobiegnij wzięciu zakładnika przez antyterrorystę na mapie Office. Zdobądź zwycięstwo poprzez zabicie 30 wrogów dowolną bronią. *Obrońca - kooperacja: Grając jako terrorysta z kolegą zapobiegnij wzięciu zakładnika przez antyterrorystę na mapie Bank. Zdobądź zwycięstwo poprzez zabicie 40 wrogów dowolną bronią. *Obrońca - kooperacja: Grając jako terrorysta z kolegą zapobiegnij wzięciu zakładnika przez antyterrorystę na mapie Lake. Zdobądź zwycięstwo poprzez zabicie 15 wrogów bronią XM1014. *Obrońca - kooperacja: Grając jako terrorysta z kolegą zapobiegnij wzięciu zakładnika przez antyterrorystę na mapie Cobblestone. Zdobądź zwycięstwo poprzez zabicie 15 wrogów bronią SSG 08. 35px|Operacja Wildfire Operacja Wildfire 60px|Kampania Bliźnięta Kampania Bliźnięta *Obrońca - kooperacja: Grając jako Antyterrorysta z kolegą uratuj zakładnika na mapie Phoenix Compound. Zdobądź zwycięstwo. Nie wolno kupować w tej misji. 35px|Operacja Shattered Web Operacja Shattered Web Tydzień trzeci - Dzień w biurze *"Odbicie na wyjściu" - Uratuj 5 zakładników lub zabij 5 graczy ratujących zakładników. Tryb: Uproszczony. Mapa: Uprowadzenie. Ciekawostki * Z zakładnikiem nasza prędkość chodu będzie zawsze taka sama niezależnie od trzymanej broni. Kategoria:Rozgrywka